One
by Genitri
Summary: Tenten mungkin shinobi yang paling biasa saja diantara mereka semua. Tapi, siapa peduli? [6/10]
**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Project 'Ten for One'**

 **One [6/10]**

* * *

Guy- _sensei_ selalu bilang kalau latihan tanpa tekad itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil yang maksimal. Karena itulah kompetisi itu perlu. Walaupun setiap ia bicara yang mendengarkan hanya Lee, sedangkan Neji tetap acuh tak acuh dan Tenten tertawa garing.

Tidak seperti Lee yang punya semangat bersaing seperti kobaran api, atau Neji yang terlihat kalem tapi jika kau tidak waspada, mungkin saja dia sudah menyalipmu dan kau hanya bisa meratapi punggungnya, Tenten tidak punya banyak motivasi untuk berkompetisi.

Maksudnya—untuk apa? Toh, dia belajar jurus untuk menyerang dan bertahan dari musuh, bukan untuk mengalahkan temannya sendiri.

Neji pernah bilang kalau dia sangat ingin mengalahkan Sasuke dalam segala bidang, dan itulah motivasinya berlatih. Lee selalu ingin menjadi murid yang bisa dibanggakan, dan karenanya lah ia terus berusaha hingga hampir mati. Sementara Tenten lebih memilih untuk mempelajari _jutsu_ yang menurutnya menarik secara perlahan, tidak memforsir tubuh seperti kedua rekannya.

Yah, mungkin dari dua belas _shinobi_ di angkatannya, Tenten lah yang paling biasa saja. Atau mungkin di antara empat _kunoichi_ muda dia lah yang paling payah. Sakura memiliki kemampuan medis, Hinata punya _Byakugan_ , dan Ino berakselerasi dengan baik bersama tim-nya. Tenten selalu butuh gulungan, serta tak terlalu berguna bagi Lee dan Neji.

Ia terlalu biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, memangnya dia peduli?

"Hei, Neji, kau yakin ingin mengalahkan Sasuke dan mendapat peringkat satu di kelas?"

Neji menatapnya curiga, "Kenapa memangnya? Tumben kau bertanya begitu."

Tenten tertawa, "Akhir-akhir ini aku sering kepikiran, sebenarnya apa bagusnya berada di atas?"

Neji termenung, lama, menatap Tenten seolah-olah di kepala gadis itu baru saja tumbuh tanduk. "… Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, memang benar kita bisa melihat banyak hal dari atas, tapi ada beberapa hal yang hanya bisa kau lihat dari bawah."

Sekarang Neji benar-benar bingung, "O… ke. Sebaiknya aku kembali berlatih."

Tenten kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih keras. Dia berhasil membuat Neji kebingungan dan ternyata itu menyenangkan. Neji hampir meninggalkannya karena tersinggung sebelum Tenten kembali bersuara.

"Neji, menurutmu apa artinya menjadi nomor satu?"

Disinggung sedikit saja, Neji langsung bereaksi. Tenten tak mau tahu seberapa besar keinginan Neji untuk jadi yang teratas.

"Tentu saja menjadi yang terbaik dari semuanya. Hasrat untuk diakui dalam diri manusia itu tak terelakkan."

Ya, benar juga. Dipuji, dihormati, di elu-elukan. Menjadi seseorang yang diinginkan dan diperhatikan itu memang menyenangkan. Manusia tidak pernah lepas dari hal itu tapi… entahlah, Tenten merasa bahwa ia tidak memiliki hasrat yang sama.

"Tapi menurutku… menjadi nomor satu artinya kau sendirian."

Neji tak berkata apa-apa lagi saat itu. Ia meninggalkan Tenten sendirian hingga senja. Tenten tak merasa ia telah menyinggung Neji tapi absennya Neji keesokan harinya membuat si gadis merasa bersalah juga. Jadi ketika matahari tepat berada di atas kepala, Tenten memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Neji di rumahnya.

Sang Hyuuga tengah berlatih, seperti biasa. Tenten yang melihatnya hanya mampu terdiam.

"Kalau kau bisa berlatih bersama kami, kenapa kau tidak datang tadi pagi?!"

"Aku hanya ingin." sahut Neji.

"Sekalian saja kau keluar dari tim, Tuan-Sok-Sempurna!"

Tenten tahu ia punya banyak kosa kata mematikan kalau sedang marah.

"Kalau kau kemari untuk memarahiku, sebaiknya kau pulang."

Tenten menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan gulungannya. Ia mendekat dan duduk di dekat Neji yang masih saja pura-pura sibuk dan tak mau memerhatikannya. Tenten menarik napas panjang, menenangkan diri.

"Apa karena perkataanku kemarin?"

Barulah Neji berhenti. Ia berjalan pelan, terengah menuju Tenten dan duduk di sisinya. Mereka sudah bersama-sama dalam waktu yang lama tapi keduanya segan untuk memberi label 'sahabat'. Neji pikir ia tidak terlalu mengenal Tenten dan sang gadis berpendapat bahwa ia tak akan bisa mengerti Neji.

"Ya, aku memikirkannya. Tapi alasanku tidak bisa datang karena tadi pagi aku harus mengantar Hinata."

Tenten membalas dengan 'oh' panjang.

"Kau tahu? Saat latihan sendiri tadi, aku jadi mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan."

Mata Tenten membulat, "Benarkah?"

"Kira-kira begitu. Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya setuju." Neji membalas, "Proses untuk menuju ke puncak itu tidak pernah berhasil bila kau sendirian."

Neji menatapnya lurus-lurus, "Kau tahu kenapa semua orang ingin jadi yang terbaik? Karena dalam prosesnya, mereka menemukan hal-hal yang baru mereka sadari berharga."

Selama ini Tenten selalu berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menjadi pemeran utama. Seberapa pun hebatnya ia, pasti akan ada yang lebih hebat yang nantinya menjadi puncak segalanya— _entah mengapa Tenten punya firasat bahwa puncak tersebut akan dimiliki oleh seorang bodoh, ceroboh, tetapi begitu tulus_ —dan itu bukan dia. Maka dari itu Tenten tidak memiliki tujuan yang pasti, hanya mengawang membosankan, ingin berubah tapi juga tidak ingin mencoba.

Dan saat ia mendengar apa yang Neji katakan, timbul sebuah rasa aneh yang meletup-letup di dadanya. Rasanya seperti tengah menanti kejutan menyenangkan, atau menanti terbukanya gerbang festival. Rasanya seperti ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang luar biasa bila ia mencoba untuk berusaha.

Maka di hari lain, Neji akan menemukan Tenten berlatih sendirian di tepi sungai, berpeluh-peluh hingga matahari hinggap di cakrawala. Dan ia tidak akan mendekati gadis itu untuk sebuah alasan sederhana; ini persaingan. Persaingan membuatmu lebih kuat—dan membuatmu belajar untuk lebih menghargai.

Di hari lainnya lagi, Tenten dan Neji akan duduk kelelahan sembari menonton Lee dan Guy- _sensei_ adu lari mengitari desa. Keduanya menatap senja dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Masih ingin mengalahkan Sasuke?"

Neji menoleh perlahan, mengangkat alis seolah pertanyaan Tenten itu pertanyaan bodoh, kemudian terkekeh. "Tidak."

Tenten tersenyum lebar, "Bagimana dengan mengalahkan Naruto?"

"Hm. Tidak buruk."

Keduanya tertawa. Duel antara Naruto dan Neji mungkin adalah pertarungan yang paling membekas di hati pemuda itu. Sasuke mungkin hebat, tapi tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Naruto punya "Jack in the Box"-nya sendiri, begitu tidak terprediksi. Tenten pikir bila ada seseorang yang bisa bersaing dengan Sasuke, suatu saat nanti, pasti Naruto lah orangnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Neji.

Lee dan Guy- _sensei_ telah kembali, dan melanjutkan dengan lomba _handstand_ berjalan mengitari desa setelah sebelumnya mengajak Neji dan Tenten ikut—tapi ditolak mentah-mentah. Neji pasti malas melakukannya, dan Tenten sudah terlalu lelah untuk bergabung.

Maka, Tenten membaringkan dirinya di atas padang rumput dan berkata mantap. "Aku akan jadi yang terbawah!"

Sebab dari bawah, ia dapat melihat segalanya. Siapa yang bahagia, siapa yang terluka, siapa yang terus bergerak maju, siapa yang tertinggal di belakang. Kemudian Tenten akan menghampiri mereka, menjadi peran pendukung yang memberitahu mereka bahwa jauh di belakang, meski tidak terasa, ia akan selalu melihat rekan-rekannya, dan meyakinkan mereka bahwa mereka tidak sendiri—bahwa jika mereka butuh pertolongan, Tenten ada di sana.

Di atas itu semua, Tenten ingin menjadi seorang pecundang. _Pecundang yang tidak suka kalah._ Ia akan punya sebuah alasan, sebuah tujuan pasti; mengejar dan melampaui teman-temannya. Bukan untuk membuktikan sesuatu, tetapi untuk menghargai dirinya sendiri dengan belajar lebih, dan lebih giat lagi.

Neji mendorong pundaknya main-main, "Mohon bantuannya, kalau begitu."

Tenten tertawa keras. _Ah, sepertinya hari ini ia akan berlatih sampai malam._

* * *

 _ **Butuh waktu hampir setahun untuk melanjutkan projek pribadi ini T.T bukan karena lupa, tapi kampus ternyata sekali ngasih tugas itu berasa masuk Conjuring; serem abis tapi nggak bisa lari orz**_

 _ **Bagiannya Tenten! Dia kunoichi paporit saya hehe XD dan projek kedua saya yg bisa nembus 1k+ horaaayy /terharu/**_

 _ **Untuk tiga anak(?) saya yang lainnya, sepertinya akan lama T.T karena, lagi-lagi, dosen saya kejam semua. Liburan pun ada kegiatannya hiks ;;;_;;;**_

 _ **Yosh, mind to review? :D**_


End file.
